Puff-Shroom (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Puff-shroom. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Token |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = None |flavor text = He huffs and puffs and, occasionally, blows a Zombie down.}} Puff-Shroom is a token plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He is made by Shroom for Two, Mushroom Grotto, and 's ability, but can also be made by Cornucopia's ability, transformed by Seedling or Petal-Morphosis's ability, or obtained as a card by Cosmic Mushroom's ability. He costs 1 to play (only when he is [[Card#Bounce|'Bounced']] or Conjured by Cosmic Mushroom), and has 1 /1 . He has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and does not have any abilities. In the boss fight of the mission Mushroom Mayhem! and in all battles of the mission No Vacation at the Volcano, a Puff-Shroom is automatically made on a random lane at the start of every turn. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. His description is a reference to the Big Bad Wolf from the fairy tale The Three Little Pigs. In the mentioned fairy tale, the wolf says that he will "huff, and puff, and blow your house down," every time he encounters one of the pigs' homes. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Token Card description He huffs and puffs and, occasionally, blows a Zombie down. Strategies With Treat this as you would with other cheap Team-Up plants. Puff-Shroom can act as a cheap shield to protect an important plant of yours. Additionally, because he is part of the mushroom tribe, you can use Buff-Shroom to boost him or Punish-Shroom to do 2 damage to a random zombie or zombie hero when he is destroyed. Against Puff-Shroom is no threat, but he can be quite a nuisance in the early-game when he is made by Shroom for Two because they can do 2 damage, which can be doubled via Buff-Shroom for just 2 . If you have tricks like Rolling Stone, Nibble or Bungee Plumber, it is advised to target Puff-Shroom before Shroom for Two as the latter does not have Team-Up, and Puff-Shroom may end up as a shield for another powerful plant. As for Puff-Shroom himself, any solution against a 1 /1 plant works. Gallery HD Puff-Shroom（PvZH）.png|HD Puff-Shroom Puff-Shroom Statistics.png|Puff-Shroom's statistics PuffShroomCard.png|Puff-Shroom's card 2x2 Puff-Shrooms.jpeg|Two boosted Puff-Shrooms with two Shrooms for Two FourShroomforTwowith5Strength.jpg|Two Puff-Shrooms and two Shrooms for Two with 5 each RollingStoneDestroyingPuff-ShroomPvZH.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Puff-Shroom ShrunkenPuffShroom.png|Puff-Shroom shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower CutDowntoSizeonPuffShroom.jpg|Cut Down to Size being used on Puff-Shroom Unhurtable Puff-Shroom.jpg|Puff-Shroom shielded PuffShroomCardImage.png|Puff-Shroom's card image PuffShroomAttacking.png|Puff-Shroom attacking PuffShroomStrikethrough.png|Puff-Shroom with the Strikethrough trait PuffShroomFrozen.png|Puff-Shroom frozen Puff-Shroom Died Without Honor --(.jpg|Puff-Shroom destroyed GardeningGlovesPuffShroom.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Puff-Shroom Double Strike Puff-Shroom.jpg|Puff-Shroom with the Double Strike trait PuffShroomConjuredbyCosmicMushroom.jpg|Puff-Shroom's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Mushroom Bad boy.jpg|Puff-Shroom shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Old Puff-Shroom description.PNG|Puff-Shroom's statistics Trivia *He and Brickhead Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2 are the only plant and zombie in the series that reference the Three Little Pigs in their descriptions. *As of update 1.16.10, Puff-Shroom can only be obtained through Shroom for Two, Seedling, Petal-Morphosis, Cornucopia, Mushroom Grotto, Cosmic Mushroom, and Witch Hazel, since More Spore now makes two Button Mushrooms instead of two Puff-Shrooms. *He and Sunnier-Shroom are only mushroom token cards in the game. **He is also the only plant token card that has been featured in previous Plants vs. Zombies games. See also *Shroom for Two *Pear Pal *Mushroom Grotto * Category:Mushrooms Category:Undroppable cards Category:Mushroom cards Category:Tokens Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Team-Up cards